


Tarnished Silver Omake

by BrokenChosenofEva



Series: Noble Theft [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenChosenofEva/pseuds/BrokenChosenofEva
Summary: Scenes written after the story was completed, moments which either don't quite fit or weren't needed to tell the story. [not canon to TS, but could be]
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Roman Torchwick
Series: Noble Theft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This will be slow to build, if any more is written. I'll probably be adding things I wrote on Tumblr for prompts, just cleaning them up and editing them to fit with TS canon a bit.

“It could be worse, sweetheart.”

“Please, Roman-” Weiss turned her narrowed gaze on the taller, grinning man “-how, _exactly_, could it be worse.”

The two had been settling down to dinner at one of Roman’s apartments in a village north of Vale and an hour's flight from home when the doorbell had rung. Puzzled, Roman had pulled out his scroll and checked the vid-feed of the camera he had--of course--installed above the door, only to begin laughing.

Weiss had been less amused at finding Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch waiting patiently and impatiently, respectively, outside. Not that she was unhappy to see them, far from it in fact as the two had supported her in her endeavors. No, her issue was that they’d found her _with Roman_.

And she wasn’t quite ready to reveal to the grandfatherly Headmaster and strict Professor who, exactly, was her companion.

Roman smirked, sliding over to nestle her against his side, “I could always duck out the back~”

“No… no, it’s… fine.” she huffed, leaning into him and feeling him thrum, “Okay, no, it isn’t but… Ozpin would’ve learned eventually, and he would’ve told Glynda…”

Weiss stumbled slightly as Roman stepped around her and threw open the door with a flourish, her jaw dropping as he greeted the two outside.

“Ozzy! Duchess! What a pleasant surprise!” he stepped back, waving them in with a grand sweep of his arm, “Do come in, Sweetheart and I were just sitting down to dinner.”

Glynda tensed, and Weiss did as well as she watched the other woman’s fingers tighten around her crop, the CEO and ex-heiress wishing her rapier wasn’t in the corner with Roman’s cane.

“Torchwick, the same to you.” Ozpin smiled, nodding his head and stepping inside, “I see you’ve been doing well. I do apologize for interrupting your meal.”

“Think nothing of it, the more the merrier.” Roman smirked, then shot a smooth grin towards Glynda, “Coming in?”

Huffing, the professor followed Ozpin inside and allowed Roman to close the door, “I see you’ve not changed, Torchwick.”

He smirked, “What you see is what you get.”

“All a matter of perspective.” Ozpin countered, relaxed and leaning on his cane.

As the two men began to banter–-to Weiss’ growing amusement–-the CEO and the Professor shared a glance.

This would be an... interesting evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would probably have occurred after the birth of Katrina and Garnet, but before the birth of the twins--Tundra and Todd. Their two children are at home being babysat by Penny and "Aunt Winter" so the two of them can have a sort-of Anniversary Dinner.  
Weiss' comment about Ozpin eventually learning about Roman was her referring to when Katrina would enroll at Beacon. Of course, she only suspects the two already know each other, Ozpin having pointedly told Weiss he did not know for certain who her companion was, only that he had worked with them through middlemen.  
That said, in talking it over with Zephyrus we decided Roman wouldn't have met Ozpin until Katrina was enrolling--likely by going with Weiss to Ozpin's office to personally hand in Katrina's transcripts--so this isn't canon to TS.


	2. Are You Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt "Are you jealous?"

“Wait a minute; are you _jealous_?”

Weiss couldn’t stop herself, she really couldn’t. Grinning, watching as Roman slumped in his chair to her left while she put away her scroll. 

She’d been puzzled for a bit by how he’d been a touch surly after they’d returned home from Mistral–thankfully a place he’d had little involvement in, and even then by proxy–not waiting up for her and finding every inane thing to do around the house when he wasn’t off at his own business.

While the sudden bout of “handyman” was amusing, it had chafed at her. And then he’d been in the room on his own scroll–reading or playing a game or checking his operations–while she’d made a call to Jaune about possibly contracting him to help a village there while Ren and Nora enjoyed their honeymoon in Vale. Once again, just like when they’d talked about Blake, he’d been very _non-reactive_ about her call.

And it had clicked. Roman was, as he always bragged, a Master Thief; if he wanted something, then it was his in short order. But he’d never made a grab for her; had, in fact, essentially offered himself up to her.

And despite her loyalty to him–up to and including lying to her friends about him until she knew he’d be safe–and her own surrender to him on several levels… Weiss had realized he might, in the back of his mind where, just like her, dark whispers tried to say “you don’t deserve this, you don’t belong beside them”…he might think she’d leave for someone less in the shadows.

Which is where her amusement now came in: She called him her companion, her partner, her equal, she’d never once thought anyone could compete with him, yet here he was being surly over a visit to JNR and a call to Jaune.

“I don’t do jealous, Sweetheart.”

She snorted at his almost petulant huff, continuing to smile as he shot her a look, “There isn’t a single male who could even hold a candle to you, dear.”

Getting up, she moved to him and sat on his lap before continuing, “And I’ve caught you, and been caught _by _you, so neither of us has anywhere else to look.”

He hummed, finally wrapping his arms around her and leaning forward to nuzzle into her hair, “My crown jewel, eh? A bit narcissistic of you.”

“_You_-” she huffed a laugh, gently pushed at him until he leaned back and she could see his eyes, “Smoke and mirrors, you and I. I’d never find a better companion.”

“I _am _hard to beat.” he grinned cheekily.

“Now who’s being narcissistic.” she teased, leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've occurred before Weiss' first pregnancy, while she was more active in her company and still taking the occasional mission.


	3. Bells and Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and Hate challenge inspired by Eric Blair's NGE fanfic "Love And Hate"  
taken from my Tumblr: brokenrealitylooper

**Bells**

Weiss loved waking to the bells that rang in the town center.  
Their clear tones echoed out to where her home was just outside the town, ringing with the sunrise each morning.

And since Roman had finally moved in her mind had connected the sound to his presence in the morning, giving her comfort on days he was away on business.  
It was a small thing, but she’d learned to love the small things life allowed her.

**Sparks**

Weiss had always hated how finding love was described as “sparks flying”.  
It made her think of something short-lived, illusory and fleeting. 

And loving Roman was nothing like that; not from the first moment she started to care, not through her growing affection, not even when they finally made love, and not a single moment after.

_She hated love described as sparks flying, but she loved it as a bell tolling in every thought._


	4. Who Cares What They Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr

“Who cares what they think.” 

Roman turned at that snapped comment, and watched from the sofa as Weiss aggressively sifted through her planner before it was tossed to the surface of her desk.

It was late, the kids in bed after the oldest’s birthday spent having friends from the town over, and Weiss had been muttering to herself for several minutes.

“Just invite them over.” at her sharp look, Roman scoffed with a grin and sat up to spread his hands, “You said you wanted the kids to meet your friends from Beacon, you’ve said it for the last couple years; so just invite them over.”

“I want to,” Weiss worried at her lip, gaze going to the window, “I’m just worried about them learning about you, and I’m sick of deflecting them whenever they ask what I could be doing that needs me home or who my paramour is.”

Roman laughed, then stood and moved to her with the lazy grace of a cat, “Well, I think you already put to words what we both think: who cares what they think. Kitty-cat knows, and if she won’t throw you under the bus to spite me then your other friends can’t be worse behaved.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, a grin teasing at her lips as she turned back, “You’ve never seen Nora around pancakes.”

“That-” Roman grinned as he leaned down, “-sounds like a challenge.”


	5. No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Roman knew nothing was promised; not the next day, nor hour, nor minute. But even so they knew what the other did: promising nothing more than never leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a song. Originally posted on Tumblr.  
Feel free to drop a prompt, here or tumblr (brokenrealitylooper or secretwriterstudentjaune).  
Also I found out from reading Soft War by Project0506 there is a "Give me the first sentence and I'll write the next five" meme, so feel free to hit me up with that too.

It was calm, there in the dark of their shared room.

Though she never told him, she was certain he knew this was her safe haven: curled up between him and the wall, wrapped in blankets and--more often than not--his arms.

To early to be up, she relaxed and drank in the peace and warmth.

This was what she wanted. No rush, no pressure. 

She loved him, and as best he could he loved her back. _More like worship_, she blushed in thought, _and claim_. Oh, she held no illusions, though she wondered if he thought she did. He knew what he wanted, and he took it.

But for her.

Roman had let her fly free.

She knew, in her depression, she’d tried to tie herself to his business as an asset; she had--much to her embarrassment--almost begged him to hire her permanently. But he’d gently turned her down, told her to make a name for herself.

So she had. She’d started a company out from under the Schnee name, and aimed it at helping everyone: Hunters, civilians, Humans and Faunus. His only hand in it had been in giving it a name.

But even then she couldn’t stay away from him; an enemy who had offered her an open hand with no double dealing when she was barely on her feet and her only remaining teammate had been too caught in her own pain and life to offer more than token messages.

So she’d fallen for him, and got from him the best he could give: no promises, but an agreement to always be there whenever needed. A relationship built like a business deal, but with so much more warmth and respect than she could ever have expected from something she might’ve found had she stayed tied to the SDC. Companions, she’d said, and that was what they were.

Rolling over as best she could, she nuzzled into his chest. 

Perhaps love wasn’t simple, perhaps life enjoyed taking good things from her--her heart clinched at the thought of her dearest friend Ruby--but this... it was so clear for her. So long as they both lived they would have each other. They would always do their best to return, to come back to this simple house she’d found, and learn in small steps what they were and where they’d go.


End file.
